


Późną porą

by dede_fabulous



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ale przecież to "tylko fantastyka" prawda??:), kto by się więc tym miał przejmować, na pewno nie sama kossakowska, queerowe postacie które queerowe w kanonie nie są, szczęśliwa rodzinka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dede_fabulous/pseuds/dede_fabulous
Summary: Napisałem to tylko po to, aby wk00rwić Kossakowską.
Relationships: Gabriel/Razjel (Zastępy Anielskie)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Późną porą

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maja Lidia Kossakowska](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Maja+Lidia+Kossakowska).



> Dedykuję tego fika Mai Lidii Kossakowskiej, przez którą poczułem się dzisiaj, jakby mi ktoś zajebał w ryj. Enjoy. <3

Gabriel siedział pochylony nad papierami w sypialni swojej prywatnej rezydencji na Księżycu. Jako Regentowi Królestwa Niebieskiego nie przysługiwał mu urlop. Nie całkowity, ma się rozumieć. Nawet gdy udało mu się już raz na jakiś czas opuścić swoje domina w Królestwie, papierowa robota zawsze go nawiedzała. Przeklęte formalności, mruknął, upijając łyk wina ze stojącego nieopodal kieliszka. 

Wtem usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. 

\- Wejść - zawołał, nie odwracając wzroku od drugiego już podania o zwiększenie dofinansowania na koszary Armii. 

Do pomieszczenia wsunął się Razjel, jak zawsze odziany w swój błękitny kaftan maga. 

\- Zasnęła w końcu - westchnął.

Dopiero teraz Gabriel odwrócił się i spojrzał na przyjaciela. Od razu dostrzegł nawet większe niż zazwyczaj zmęczenie w jego twarzy i półprzymkniętych oczach. Jednak oprócz tego, wygłądał na całkiem z siebie zadowolonego. Regentowi zrobiło się przykro.

\- Przepraszam cię, Razjelu - zaczął, wstając od biurka, poraz kolejny nie przyznawszy Michałowi żadnych dodatkowych funduszy na wojsko. - Jutro wieczorem ja zajmę się Hiją.

\- Jestem trochę zmęczony, to prawda, ale nie narzekam - przyznał mag, siadając na łóżku. - Poczytałem jej "Opowieści Zasłyszane" i już na drugiej usnęła. 

Gabriel posłał mu karcące spojrzenie. 

\- Nie jest na nie jeszcze trochę, przypadkiem, za młoda? 

W odpowiedzi usłyszał śmiech przyjaciela. Gabriel lubił ten dźwięk. Pragnął, by Razjel śmiał się częściej niż ma w zwyczaju.

\- To młoda nefilim z predyspozycjami do bycia najpotężniejszą czarownicą we Wszechświecie - powiedział wciąż jeszcze szczerze rozbawiony Książę Magów.

Gabrielowi do śmiechu nie było. Stanął przed siedzącym przyjacielem i wsparł dłonie na biodrach.

\- Przede wszystkim, to jeszcze dziecko! Ma pięć lat! 

Znów usłyszał śmiech. Czuł jak serce mu topnieje i zaczyna je wypełniać inne uczucie, o wiele przyjemniejsze. Nie potrafił być na niego obrażony.

Westchnął i opuścił ręce. Razjel wykorzystał sytuację, i nie wstając, objął Gabriela w pasie, po czym przyciągnął go do siebie.

\- Co robisz! - teraz i sam regent już się śmiał.

\- Nic - mruknął Razjel, opierając głowę na jego brzuchu.

Papierowa robota papierową robotą, ale Gabriel pragnął, aby ten urlop trwał w nieskończoność. Tylko on, Razjel oraz ich najdroższa Hija. Nikomu by się z tego nie zwierzył, ale nic więcej od życia nie potrzebował. Pal licho nawet samą regenturę! Pozycję swoją lubił, ale ich kochał. Serce mu się łamało na myśl, że znów będzie musiał zostawić Hiję samą na jej wyspie.

Pogładził Razjela po włosach i przymknął oczy. Jak dobrze mu teraz było! Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio czuł się tak błogo. Wydawało mu się, jakby jego zmartwienia stawały się nagle bardzo odległe, zamknięte w skrzyni poświadomości. W tym momencie była tylko ich dwójka, a problemy Królestwa nie istniały.

Rozmyślając tak, nieświadomie zaczął nawijać na palec kosmyk włosów przyjaciela, który musiał mu się wcześniej jakoś wymsknąć z warkocza. Co natomiast wyrwało go z tego sentymentalnego stanu ducha, było nagłe pociągnięcie jego ciała do przodu. Straciwszy kompletnie równowagę, wylądował całym swoim jestestwem na Księciu Magów, który teraz leżał na łóżku. Kolejny raz usłyszał śmiech.

\- Nie za wesoło ci dzisiaj? Zmęczony podobno jesteś. A może do mojego wina się dobrałeś, co? - mruknął Gabriel, nie zmieniając jednak swojej pozycji. 

\- Niech Jaśnie Oświecony Regent Królestwa Niebieskiego raczy mi wybaczyć, nie byłem świadomy, że nie wolno mi pić wina z jego prywatnych zbiorów. 

Wiedział, że ten się jedynie zgrywa. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego nie tylko przez ironiczne użycie jego tytułu, ale również przez wredny uśmieszek, który w tej chwili malował się na twarzy przyjaciela.

\- Ty, uważaj, żeby Jaśnie Oświecony Regent Królestwa Niebieskiego nie zrobił ci zaraz eksmisji z sypialni. 

Razjel przewrócił dramatycznie oczami. Nie zdążył, jednak nic odpowiedzieć, gdyż został uciszony pocałunkiem. Gabriel przeniósł swój ciężar na kolana, dzięki czemu teraz bardziej siedział na nim, niż leżał. 

\- Wkurzasz mnie. 

Razjel uniósł wymownie brew. 

\- Widzę właśnie - powiedział, położywszy dłoń na policzku przyjaciela. - Czy jest coś, co mógłbym uczynić, aby Jaśnie Oświecony Regent mi wybaczył i przestał się na mnie boczyć jak młoda chimera?

Grabriel zaczął się niewinnie bawić sznurkami skomplikowanych wiązań jego kaftana. 

\- Być może - odpowiedział, teatralnie przybierając nadąsaną minę i odwracając wzrok. 

\- A więc moim obowiązkiem, jak każdego skrzydlatego, jest spełnić wolę Regenta.

Tym razem to Razjel zainicjował pocałunek. Podczas gdy Gabrielowi wszystkie myśli niemalże wyparowały z głowy, palce Pana Tajemnic sięgnęły do guzików jego ubrania.

\- Musisz wymienić te guziki na mniejsze, bo nie idzie ich odpiąć z tej twojej góralskiej katanki... - wyszeptał między pocałunkami. 

\- Zamknij mordę i odwal się od mojej marynarki - warknął regent i uniemożliwił Razjelowi wypowiedzenie ani słowa więcej.

Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. 

Archaniołowie zamarli, wpatrując się w siebie.

\- Gabrysiu? - dosłyszeli cichutki i wysoki głosik dziecka zza drzwi. - Czy mogę wejść? 

Niech Jasności będą dzięki, że ją dobrze wychowali! 

Gabriel natychmiast zerwał się na nogi i zaczął zapinać z powrotem swoją marynarkę. 

\- No, nie leż tak! - klepnął Razjela w nogę.

\- Ała - mruknął tamten i również wstał. 

\- Wchodź, skarbie! - zawołał głośno już regent.

Przez drzwi wsunęła się malutka postać kilkuletniej dziewczynki. Miała na sobie przewiązaną w pasie wstążką długą sukienkę nocną, a w ręce trzymała pluszowego jednorożca. Światło odbijało się w jej długich, granatowych włosach. Buźkę miała wygiętą w smutną podkówkę.

\- Coś się stało, Hijo? - spytał Dżibril, próbując ukryć fakt, że jest odrobinę zadyszany. Zdradzały go jedynie blednące już powoli różowe plamy na policzkach. W przeciwieństwie do niego, stojący niepodal Pan Tajemnic trzymał się dzielnie.

\- Nie... tylko... - zawahała się - miałam zły sen. Śniło mi się, że goniła mnie Matka Demonów z "Beznogiego Tancerza"... I teraz nie mogę zasnąć. 

\- A nie mówiłem! - wrzasnął Gabriel, wskazując oskrażycielsko palcem na przyjaciala. - Mówiłem ci, że jest na nie jeszcze za mała! Mówiłem! 

\- Niech mi będzie, przepraszam. Następnym razem wybiorę coś bardziej odpowiedniego. 

\- No, ja mam nadzieję - sapnął Dżibril, biorąc Hiję szybko na ręce. Dziewczynka przyległa do niego i ukryła twarz w jego włosach. - Chodź, skarbie, posiedzę z tobą aż zaśniesz znowu. I upewnię się osobiście, by przyśniło ci się coś fajnego. Mogą być jednorożce? 

\- Tak! - zachichotała dziewczynka w jego ramionach, mocniej ściskając maskotkę. 

\- To świetnie. Razjelu, pogaś proszę wszystkie lampy, wrócę za jakieś pół godzinki. 

Mag podszedł do nich i cmoknął Hiję w czółko.

\- Dobrze, Gabrysiu - otworzył im drzwi i życzył córeczce dobranoc. 

Regenta i jego małą wróżkę wzdłuż korytarza odprowadziły zmęczony wzrok oraz ciepły uśmiech Pana Tajemnic.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha razjel & gabriel as a couple go brrrrrr, bo przecież to tylko fantastyka i mogę pisać co chcę, prawda? <3


End file.
